grand_theft_auto_v_vice_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Franklin Clinton
Franklin Clinton (1988-Present) is a main character in Grand Theft Auto V: Vice City. Early Life Franklin was born in South Los Santos in the year 1988. His parents consists of a father he's never met before and a mother who at some point in his young life became addicted to crack cocaine. As a child, Franklin often heard stories about how his father would physically abuse his mother on occasion, possibly causing her addiction to crack, and eventually leaving her once she was pregnant with Franklin, easily classifying him as a deadbeat father. His mother's addiction eventually led to her death.YoungFranklin-GTAV A photo of a younger Franklin. RileyRichardAdded by RileyRichard Franklin then began to live with his grandmother and grandfather. This is where Franklin met Tonya Wiggins and JB Bradshaw. Despite being constantly spoiled by his grandmother, Franklin had decided to take on the role of a street-hustler. One of his first jobs were selling cigarettes along with his friend JB. The scheme was going quite successful up until Franklin's grandfather caught them in the act. In Tonya's words, his grandfather gave chase to both him and JB all around South Los Santos. His grandmother and grandfather later passed away at an unknown time. Franklin moved into a house on Forum Drive alongside his aunt Denise that was given to them by his late grandmother. Franklin attended Davis High School along with Lamar Davis, Tanisha Jackson and Tonya Wiggins but was expelled due to him being involved in a brawl with his teacher. Around this time he began the life of a gang banger and dope dealer and started committing various crimes such as carjackings and bank robberies, one of which netted him and Lamar two thousand dollars, which was ruined by a dye pack going off on the notes. Franklin also worked for a local drug dealer named Marcus, Franklin later killed him. Franklin's life of petty crime was short lived however and he was eventually arrested in 2008. After he was released from prison he decided to give up his old life in the ghetto. A few months before the start of his story, Franklin moved beyond the role of ghetto-based street dealer when he began working for Armenian gangster Simeon Yetarian. Yetarian owns a car dealership which acts as a front for a loansharking and extortion business. Yetarian's dealership sells cars to people who can't afford them and when they default on the payments Franklin acts in the role of repossession man and repossesses the cars. As a result of this, he is frequently seen driving around Los Santos in many seized sports cars, prior to the mission Complications where he and Lamar are both fired. During the events of Grand Theft Auto V: Vice City Two years before the events of GTA V, Franklin goes to Vice City to expand Simion Yaterian's car buisness there. Franklin employs Bonnie Abarca, to repossess some cars for him. Mission Appearances *It Takes A Thief (boss) *Repossession (boss) *We Stuck (boss) *Check Job (boss) *Chasers (boss) *Cabrio (boss) *Mall or Nothing (boss) *Deep Inside (boss) Category:Characters Category:Mission givers